Once Upon a Dream
by Viviparity
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl, Sara, and a boy, Nick, who loved each other very much, but they kept their feelings bottled up inside. One day, a terrible man attacked Sara. What will Nick do?  Song Fic for chapter 2 :D  Snickers smut :D
1. Chapter 1

Written for Kira699's Classic Damsel in Distress Challenge, have fun reading :D

AN: As soon as I read the challenge, I knew I had to write a story for it :D

I think I'll give Pepper (my muse) a break and go with my Snickers retelling of Sleeping Beauty :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything xD I wish I did, then Justin Beiber would not be appearing on the season premier of CSI! (no offence to Justin fans)

I don't think anyone is OOC, but I haven't watched CSI since the season finale, so if someone is OOC, let me know, and I'll fix it ;)

It was the day before Sara Sidle's thirty-sixth birthday. She sighed, rolled over in her bed, and looked at her alarm clock.

9:00 pm

She didn't need to be up at this hour, she had the night off. She rolled and faced away from her clock. She might as well get some sleep. She slowly closed her brown eyes and drifted off to sleep.

'Sara, Sara, Sara, tisk, tisk, tisk.' Greg Sanders said. He sat in a chair, wearing his favorite Marilyn Manson T-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts with Batman on them.

'Well, this certainly is my dream...' Sara thought to herself as she sat in a chair across the table from Greg. Greg waved his hands across the table and a crystal ball appeared. 'Sara, you're in grave danger.' Greg said, rubbing the crystal ball.

A image appeared.

Sara, Cathrine, and Nick were standing in an abandoned lot. 'Sara! Get down!' Nick shouted as a gunman fired a shot. Sara was too slow, the gunman fired, Sara took a shot to the heart, and fell onto the ground next to Nick, lifeless.

Sara looked from the crystal ball to Greg who shrugged. 'I can't save you Sara, I'm not here...' Greg said as he, the crystal ball, the table, and the two chairs disappeared.

Sara's eyes shot open, and she bolted up-right in her bed. She just saw herself die, but was it just a dream? Sara looked at the clock. It was 8:00 pm. She slept for an entire day! She jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed. She had to go to work!

"-and so, Sara runs up to me and screams about her dream in my face." Greg Sanders told Cathrine Willows as they sat in the break room. Cathrine wasn't believing a word that Greg said.

"I did not 'run' up to you, I walked over to you, and I did not scream in your face, you asked if I had a good night's sleep because I looked tired, and I told you about my dream." Sara corrected, grabbing her sandwhich out of the refrigerator. Nick Stokes laughed. Classic Greggo...

Sara took a seat next to Nick. In his opinion, she was sitting way to close to him. She smelled like coffee and pure Sara. Now, he wasn't dense like Grissom, he knew when a woman was coming onto him.

Recently, she had been standing just a little too close, and accidently bumping into him, or brushing up against him. Now, he knew that Sara was a very direct woman, but if he was going to get involved with a co-worker, he would have to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt her like Grissom did. Sara may be tough on the outside, but on the inside she was just like everyone else, soft. And he had to admit, he was attracted to her.

"Greg, you have a 419, you can handle it on your own." Grissom said, walking into the break room and handing Greg a case file. "Cathrine, Nick, Sara, you guys have a triple homicide."

"Happy birthday, Sara." Nick said as he stepped out of the SUV and into the abandoned parking lot. Sara got out of the car, saw where they were and stopped.

Déjà Vu.

Her heart rate sped up. Was it possible that she saw the future in her dream?

"You okay?" Nick said, walking over to Sara and putting a hand on her forehead. "You look pale."

Cathrine got out of backseat and looked at Sara. "She looks really pale, maybe you should drink some water." She said and handed Sara some water. She drank the water, nodded, and walked towards the three sun-baked bodies.

Sara and Nick began to take Photographs of the three bodies while Cathrine looked for evidence.

Sara's heart almost stopped when she saw how the victims had died. Single gunshot to the heart.

"Sara, you okay? You look pale again." Nick stated, taking a break from snapping photos. Cathrine walked back over Nick and Sara. "Well, there's not much we can do untill David get he-"

"Everybody on the ground!" The man shouted, walking out from behind a car dual-wielding two guns. Sara almost had a heart attack, this was just like her dream. Nick and Cathrine put their hands up, Sara slowly raised her hands. They were shaking like crazy.

Nick looked at Sara. She looked horrible.

"You there!" The gunman said, gesturing to Sara with his gun. "Stand up!"

Sara slowly stood up. She heard him removed the safety.

"Sara get down!"

Bang!

Sara and Cathrine hit the concrete floor of the parking lot. Cathrine loomed over Sara, applying pressure to the bullet wound that was right in the middle of her chest. "C'mon, Sara, stay with me..."

Sara looked at Cathrine. She was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss. Was this how she was going to die...

Great. Now she was hallucinating. Cathrine loomed over Sara, her blue fairy wings glistening in the street lights. What was she? Her fairy godmother?

Sara lost consciousness.

"David! Get help!" Cathrine yelled as David ran over to Cathrine and Sara. He took out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

The shooter dropped his guns. Why? He didn't know, it probably would have been better to keep them. He could just shoot the angry Texan that was running at him.

Nick punched Sara's killer in the face. He fell to the ground, taking Nick with him. They rolled around on the ground, throwing punches and kicks. When they rolled again, the gun was with-in the killers reach. He kneed Nick in the groin and lunged for the gun. Nick snapped out of it and grabbed for the weapon as well.

Nick, being the stronger guy, stole the gun out of the killer's hands and shot him in the leg just as the ambulance arrived for Sara.

Nick got up from the and moved towards Sara as the paramedics took the killer and Sara into two ambulances.

Nick went with Sara.

He held her hand, but was pushed aside when the moniters started beeping like crazy.

"We're loosing her!" One of the medics shouted. They got out the paddles.

"Charging...clear!"

Bump!

Beeeeeepppppp...

"Charging...clear!"

Bump!

Beeeeepppppppp...

Nick couldn't listen.

"Charging...clear!"

Thump!

Beep...beep...beep...

He let out a sigh of relief. Sara wasn't dead yet.

They continued the short ride to the hospital, once they got there, they rushed Sara into surgery, and they rushed Nick into the waiting room.

He waited...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Pacing...

Waiting...

Almost six hours have past, and everyone from the lab was now in the waiting room. Nick looked like crap, but Greg didn't want to bring that up. Nick was having a horrible time.

"Mr. Stokes?" A nurse asked, and Nick shot out of his chair and quick walked up to the nurse.

"How is she?" He asked. Please don't be dead...

"She's stable for now, but she reacted badly to the anistesia, and she is in a coma."

Nick's heat sank. A coma? "Can I see her?"

The nurse nodded. "Follow me."

Nick followed the nurse down the hall ways of the hospital. Finally, they reached the room that held a comatose Sara.

Nick took a seat next to her bedside and thought.

He loved her.

He looked around the empty hospital room. Of corse no one was there.

He leaned over her sleeping form and planted a kiss on her forehead.

He leaned back, away from her body and watched her. Her eyelids twitched. Nick's face lit up with a 100 watt, Texas smile. Sara's eyes slowly drifted open. She turned her head to look at Nick.

"Nick..." She weakly said. She was still pale from the blood loss, and she was hyped up on pain killers, she should have been in a coma for atleast a few days.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty..."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm pretty sure I had the whole Sleeping Beauty storyline down in the first chapter, and I feel great about it (I had to rewatch the Disney movie with my friend xD)

This second chapter is somewhat a song fic, and it contains Snickers smut c; enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Sleeping Beauty or the song 'Once Upon a Dream' by Emily Osment :( awws...

~Nine Months Later~

Sara and Nick walked down the Las Vegas Strip. They both had the night off, and it seemed like a fitting thing to do. They had been dating for nine months, and they managed to keep it from the lab for nine seconds.

I know you...

I walked with you once upon a dream...

Sara and Nick took time to admire the dancing fountains in front of the Bellagio. The sound of the song they played was so romantic. Sara looked at Nick. Nick looked at Sara.

I know you...

The gleam in your is so familiar a gleam...

"Nick, can I tell you something?" Sara acted, leaning against the stone railing.

"You don't have to ask, Sara." Nick stated, leaning next to her. Sara rolled her eyes and Nick laughed.

"The night before I got shot, I had a dream...Greg was a psychic, and he predicted my future and-"

"You dream about Greg?" Nick asked, a big goofy grin on his face. Sara smiled and smacked his shoulder. "Not like that!"

Sara looked up at the night sky. "Anyway, Greg predicted my future and he told me that I would get shot, and I would die. Then, he showed me a scene. It was exactly the same as what happened before I got shot, but I died."

Yet I know it's true the visions are seldom all they seem..

"That's what happened, but instead, Cathrine grabbed my leg and that altered the path of the bullet." She turned and faced Nick. "I should have die-"

But if I know you...

I know what you'll do...

Nick cut Sara off with a kiss. "Don't say it. I love you, and you didn't die. I love you so much, Sara, and I won't let you die."

You'll love me at once...

The way you did once upon a dream...

They walked back to their Venetian hotel room in silence. There was nothing to say. They were both alive, they were happy, and they loved each other.

Once inside, Nick grabbed Sara's face and brought her in for a passionate, yet sweet, kiss.

Once upon a time...

I dreamed we'd be together...

In love forever...

Sara kissed Nick back. It wasn't a hurried, needy kiss, it was a slow, loving kiss. They broke apart for air, their faces separating no more than a few inches. Nick's hands traced the outline of her body and came to rest on her hips. Sara looked up at Nick, and they moved in for another kiss, their lips melting together, as if they were made to be together.

Once upon a night...

I was for a never...

A never ending...

Nick ran his tongue across her bottom lip, and she granted him access, their tongues meeting in the middle and dancing. Sara slowly ran her hands threw Nick's hair, down his neck, and over his shoulders to the front of his shirt. She began to unbutton each one, gently. There was no need to rush.

Once upon a time...

Once upon a night...

Once upon a wish...

Once upon a dream...

Nick began carefully walking Sara back towards the bed. She slowly slipped his blue and white pinstriped shirt off his shoulders, her hands running down his chest to the hem of his white undershirt.

I know you...

I danced with you...

Once upon a night...

Nick lifted his arms and Sara slid his undershirt off his body. Nick's hands left her hips, and moved to the bottom of her plain black shirt. He lifted it over her head and threw it by the couch. He spun her around and she let out a small squeak. His hands undid her bra, quickly removing it, and throwing it next to her shirt. He spun her back around and pressed her against his chest, their lips meeting again.

There we were...

Wishing this dance...

Would last forever all time...

Their chest and lips meshed together. Nick ran his hands down her bare arms, down her back, and to the waistband of her pants. He slipped his hands to the front of her khakis, unbuttoned the button, unzipped the zipper, and slid them down her waist, exposing her black panties. She stepped out of her pants and kicked them across the room. Sara ran her hands down his chest to the bulge in Nick's jeans. He groaned when she accidently bumped into his bulge in an attempt to undo his belt buckle and remove his pants.

I hope it's true...

This vision is more...

Than what it seems...

Sara smirked and slinked down Nick's body, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. When her lips reached his jeans, her tongue slipped out of her mouth and she licked and sucked on the skin above his jeans. His hands tangled in her messy brown hair. He groaned loudly when she removed his belt, undid the button, and pulled the zipper down with her teeth.

Cause if dreams come true...

I know what we'll do...

She pulled his jeans down and they pooled around hand ankles. She yanked his boxers down, exposing his aching manhood to her sight and touch. He groaned her name when she took him into her mouth and begun to deep-throat his member. After a few minutes of doing that, Nick groaned her name loudly and came into her mouth. She wiped her mouth and met his face with a passionate kiss. His hands moved from her hair down to her breast. He rubbed and pinched at her nipples. Sara was making all sorts of different noises by the time he laid her down at the head of the bed.

We'll dance once again...

The way we did then...

Upon a dream...

Nick licked down Sara's neck to her breast. Taking one into his mouth, he began licking and sucking on her nipple, while one hand messaged the other. Sara ran her hands threw his hair and arched her back into his mouth. Nick held her hips down and ground his erection into her, causing her to let out a loud throaty moan. Nick switched breast and continued to grind himself into her.

Once upon a time...

I dreamed we'd be together...

In love forever...

Nick's mouth met Sara's again, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He rubbed himself against her soaking core, then thrust into her, filling her fully. She arched her back and gasped his name. They fit perfectly together.

Once upon a night...

I was wishing for a never...

A never ending...

Nick gave her time to adjust to his size before he pulled out and thrust back in with a groan. She was so tight. He slowly began to trust, his hands holding her upper thighs, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Once upon a time...

Once upon a night...

Once upon a wish...

Once upon a dream...

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...

Once Nick picked up the pace, she began thrusting, as well. Sara met him thrust for thrust. She raked her nails down his back, and he let out a loud groan.

Once upon a time...

Once upon a night...

Once upon a wish...

Once upon a love...

Nick felt Sara's walls clench down around him. He trusted four times before Sara came with a scream of his name.

(Once upon a time)

(Once upon a night)

(Once upon a wish)

Once upon a dream...

Nick gave a few more hard thrust before he released his seed inside of her body. He slipped out of her with a groan from both of them. He collapsed next to Sara, who curled up against his chest and fell asleep. Nick looked at Sara's sleeping form and smile to himself before he too joined her in dream land.

Once upon a dream...

Once upon a dream...

Once upon a dream...


End file.
